Renji Abarai
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 31 sierpnia | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 188 cm | waga = 78 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Wicekapitan 6. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:6.jpeg 6. Oddział | poprzedni zespół = Plik:11.jpeg 11. Oddział Plik:5.jpeg 5. Oddział | partner = Byakuya Kuchiki | bazy operacyjne = 6. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Zabimaru | bankai = Hihiō Zabimaru | debiut w mandze = Tom 6, Rozdział 51 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 16 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japoński głos = Kentaro Ito Reiko Kiuchi (jako dziecko) | angielski głos = Wally Wingert Yuri Lowenthal (jako dziecko) | hiszpański głos = Jordi Pons (Hiszpania) Gabriel Ortiz (Ameryka Łacińska) | galeria = tak }} "Wszystkie jego okulary pochodzą z popularnego sklepu w Seireitei zwanego "Sklep Szkieł Srebrnej Latającej Ważki" (megane no gin tonbo). Za każdym razem, gdy je nosi, zostają uszkodzone, a nowe gogle są warte jego półroczną wypłatę." - Tite Kubo jest wicekapitanem 6. Oddziału. Jego kapitanem jest Byakuya Kuchiki. Wygląd Renji ma długie, czerwone włosy, zwykle spięte w kucyk. Ma brązowe oczy. Na czole i torsie ma tatuaże. Jest dobrze zbudowany. Kiedy był dzieckiem, linia jego włosów była wyrównana. Od czasów uczestnictwa w akademii, jego górna część ciała zaczęła się pokrywać plemiennymi tatuażami, która ich ilość zwiększała się z czasem. Obecnie pokrywają całe plecy, większą część klatki piersiowej oraz kończyn a także czoło. Ubiera się w zwykły strój Shinigami, dodatkiem jest czasami biała opaska zakładana na czoło lub okulary. Pomimo swojej rangi, Renji często nie chodzi z odznaką porucznika. W jednej serii widzimy go w szkolnym mundurku z liceum Karakury. Siedemnaście miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, jego włosy wydłużyły się i nosi ciemną opaskę obejmującą wszystkie tatuaże na czole, nosi takze ciemne pasy na każdym nadgarstku z bandażami ponad ramiona. Charakter Abarai jest bardzo dynamiczny, pewny siebie, czasami zarozumiały, szczery do bólu, nie boi się wyzwań. Jest zawsze gotowy do walki i śmierci za to w co wierzy, a kiedy przegrywa popada w depresję. Nie waha się zranić, a nawet zabić tych, którzy staną mu na drodze. Pod wieloma względami jest podobny do Ichigo, jak stwierdził Yasutora Sado.Bleach manga; Rozdział 293, strony 2-17 Nie lubi ostrego jedzenia, ale lubi taiyaki (popularna ryba w kształcie naleśnika często wypełnioną pastą słodkiej fasoli).Weekly Shonen Jump; interview, year 2004 Od kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Byakuyę Kuchiki postanowił mu dorównać i go pokonać. Jest także honorowy co udowadnia faktem, że nie zabije kobiety, ponieważ on twierdzi, że ten kto podniesie rękę na kobietę, jest śmieciem, a jeżeli miałby być śmieciem (dyshonor) to woli zginąć. Renji kupuje okulary w znanym sklepie w Seireitei - Gin Tonbo, które są bardzo drogie i za każdym razem, gdy je nosi, niszczy je. Historia thumb|left|190px|Renji i Rukia w czasach młodości Renji pochodzi z 78 okręgu Rukongai - Inuzuri, gdzie tam dorastał jako sierota. Wraz z innymi dziećmi pomagając sobie wzajemnie szukał swojej rodziny. Któregoś dnia, w czasie kradzieży wody przez jego grupę, Rukia pomogła im "unieruchamiając" dorosłego sprzedawcę wody oraz wezwała ich, aby poszli za nią. Tak została dołączona do grupy tworząc rodzinę i żyli tak przez dziesięć lat. W tym czasie Renji nie lubił faktu, że Rukia też ma moc duchową jak on, a nawet wyższą. Kiedy umarła trójka ich przyjaciół Rukia zaproponowała Renjiemu, aby dołączyć do Shinigami, aby uciec z tego miejsca. Z powodu posiadania przez nich mocy duchowej, łatwo dostali się do Akademi Shinigami, gdzie tam próbowali pokazać swoją wartość przed innymi pochodzącymi z zamożnych rodzin.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 5-11 W nocy poprzedzającej uroczystego przywitania nowych studentów Akademii, spada z drzewa pomimo rad Rukii. Następnego dnia ponownie spada z drzewa przypadkowo lądując przy nagrobku rodziny Izuru Kiry i zaskakując go. Po zdobyciu jednego z najwyższych wyników z egzaminu wstępnego zostaje przyjęty do pierwszej klasy wraz z Kirą i Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strony 4-8 thumb|right|190px|Renji wraz z Momo i Kirą bronią Shūheia Dwa miesiące po wejściu do Akademii, Renji karci Rukię za "bujanie w obłokach" i informuje ją, że idzie do Świata Żywych na pierwsze szkolenie Konsō. Później pomimo iż, Shūhei Hisagi, Aoga i Kanisawa informują studentów o wejściu, to Renji nie zauważa, że Hisagi będzie prowadzić misję. Po chwili Izuru wyjaśnia mu, że on jest najbardziej utalentowanym studentem i bardzo znany. W czasie, gdy trójka została uznana za jedną z grup (czyli Renji, Kira i Momo), Abarai kopie Izuru za to, że powitał dziewczynę zbyt emocjonalnie. W czasie misji, Renji stwierdza, że Konsō jest łatwiejsze niż przypuszczał, ale szybko traci kontrolę i "wwierca" się w Kirę.Bleach Rozdział -17, strony 10-17 Kiedy Shūhei ogłasza koniec ćwiczeń, nagle studenci zostali zaatakowani przez wielkiego Hollowa zabijając Kanisawę i Aogę. Hisagi każe wszystkim młodszym kolegom uciekać w czasie, gdy on postara się przyciągnąć uwagę potwora. Kiedy zostaje zabity przez Hollowa, broni go Hinamori, a Renji krzyczy na nią, że to szaleństwo, ponieważ stwór zabił dwóch studentów szóstego roku. Kira i Renji przyłączają się do Momo i Shūheia broniąc się przed Hollowami. Po chwili zostali uratowani przez kapitana 5. Oddziału Sōsuke Aizena i porucznika Gina Ichimaru. Momo zastanawiając się, czy będą kiedyś tak silni jak oni, Renji śmieje się z tego mówiąc, że oni są potworami.Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strony 17-33 thumb|left|190px|Rukia żegnająca Renjiego Jakiś czas później Renji biegł do Rukii, chcąc powiedzieć o zdaniu ważnego egzaminu. Kiedy ją znalazł, zobaczył, że jest wraz z kilkoma Shinigami z arystokracji i Byakuyą Kuchiki. Gdy wychodzili, Renji poczuł od "głównego gościa" potężną moc duchową, która go na moment unieruchomiła i zastanawia się, kim on jest. Abarai spytał się Rukii, czego oni od niej chcieli. Słysząc o przyjęciu dziewczyny do rodu Kuchiki i automatycznego zakończenia studiów oraz dołączenia do Gotei 13 pogratulował jej będąc bardzo zaskoczony i szczęśliwy. Rukia na to z łzami w oczach podziękowała mu i odeszła, wtedy Renji zdał sobie sprawę, że w końcu znalazła rodzinę oraz nie powinien wchodzić w jej nowe życie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 12-16 Wtedy Abarai postanowił trenować dzień w dzień, aby któregoś dnia pokonać Byakuyę, ale nigdy mu się to nie udało. Bleach manga; Rozdział -17, strona 18 thumb|right|190px|Renji w czasie awansu na porucznika Renji zostaje absolwentem Akademii i przyłącza się do Gotei 13, gdzie początkowo był w 5. Oddziale wraz z Momo i Kirą. Jakiś czas później z powodu niesubordynacji zostaje przeniesiony do 11. Oddziału,Bleach manga; Profil charakteru Renjiego w tomie 9, Rozdział 79, strona 23 w którym otrzymuje rangę 6. oficera.Bleach manga; Tom 23, 0 strona B Tam zaprzyjaźnia się z Ikkaku Madarame, któremu wyjawia swoją chęć pokonania Byakuyi Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 144, strona 14 Razem z Ikkaku szkolił się w walce i któregoś treningu dowiaduje się, że nauczyciel ma Bankai i chciał, aby go użył w czasie jego treningu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 12-13 Czterdzieści lat po adopcji Rukii do klanu Kuchiki, w połowie kwietnia, Renji otrzymuje list potwierdzający od Momo i Kiry o awansie na porucznika 6. Oddziału. Po formalnym potwierdzeniu akceptacji rangi przez Abaraia, Hinamori stwierdziła, że nie był taki spięty. Po chwili Ikkaku powiedział do niego, że teraz będzie bliżej Byakuyi i powinien odnowić stosunki z Rukią. Izuru radzi Renjiemu, aby się pospieszył, gdyż Kuchiki właśnie wyrusza na misję do miasta Karakura na trzydzieści dni. Renji mówi im, że nie teraz, ponieważ oficjalny awans będzie miał dopiero za miesiąc i chce ją zaskoczyć jak wróci.Bleach manga; Tom 23, 0 wersja-B, strony 187-195 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|Renji i Byakuya przybywają do Świata Żywych Dnia 17 lipca otrzymuje zadanie aresztowania lub zabicia Rukii''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls; strona 262 i dostaje się do ludzkiego świata razem ze swoim kapitanem Byakuyą Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strona 1 Używając swoich gogli, Renji identyfikuje Rukię i potwierdza, że znajduje się ona w Gigai. Przyznaje, że nie wierzył informacjom na ten temat.Bleach manga; Rozdział 51, strony 18-20 Abarai pozdrawia i atakuje Rukię, mówiąc, że była tak zamyślona, że nie była w stanie wyczuć swoich kolegów z Soul Society, którzy znajdowali się obok niej. Narzeka, że Kuchiki stała się strasznie słaba przez te kilka miesięcy i żąda od niej, by wezwała człowieka, któremu oddała swoje moce. Kiedy Rukia protestuje i próbuje powiedzieć, że nigdy nic takiego nie miało miejsca, Abarai pyta o jej dziwne zachowanie. Kiedy jest rozproszona przez Byakuyę, Renji ją atakuje, ale pozwala uciec, mówiąc, że oddanie mocy jednemu z ludzi jest poważnym grzechem i dostali rozkaz, by zabić człowieka, któremu pomogła. Przestrzega ją, że następny atak będzie poważny, ale przerywa mu Uryū Ishida.Bleach manga; Chapter 52, strony 9-19 Dowiadując się, kim jest on jest, Renji postanawia go zabić.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, strony 1-4 Pokonując Ishidę jednym ruchem,Bleach Official Character Book Souls, strona 78 przedstawia się i chce zadać ostatni cios, ale jest zatrzymany przez Ichigo Kurosakiego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 16-19 thumb|right|Renji atakujący Ichigo Zaskoczony obecnością innego Shinigami i wielkością jego Zanpakutō, Renji szybko zauważa, że to Ichigo jest człowiekiem, który odebrał moce Rukii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 54, strony 1-4 Abarai rani go, twierdząc, że jeśli ten zginie, Kuchiki odzyska swoje moce, ale zostanie stracona podczas egzekucji. Ichigo próbuje go zaatakować, zostawiając na jego policzku niewielką ranę. Byakuya nazywa go niedbałym, ujawniając, że ich ukryte oddziały zakomunikowały im, że 33 godziny wcześniej Kurosaki zadał rany Menosowi Grande. Renji ignoruje go i pyta się Ichigo, jakie jest imię jego Zanpakutō. Zauważając, że chłopak go nie rozumie, uwalnia swój Shikai i mocniej rani licealistę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 53, strony 8-19 Kiedy jest o krok od zabicia go, Rukia interweniuje i prosi Ichigo, by ten uciekał. Kurosaki jednak nie poddaje się i atakuje dalej, stając się silniejszym. Ichigo szybko wygrywa walkę i gdy chce zadać ostatni cios, jest pokonany przez Byakuyę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 55, strony 4-19 Renji zastanawia się w jaki sposób Kurosaki zyskał tyle mocy w jednym momencie i zatrzymuje Rukię, która chce pomóc pokonanemu chłopakowi. Rukia wyznaje mu, że śmierć Ichigo jest jej winą i jest zaskoczony, kiedy wciąż żywy licealista chwyta za nogę Byakuyi. Rukia posłusznie odchodzi do Byakuyi i w odpowiedzi na słabe protesty Ichigo, Renji uderza go w plecy i mówi mu, by przestał pogarszać sprawy i rozkazuje mu milczeć. Na rozkaz Byakuyi, Renji otwiera Senkaimon i wraz z Rukią opuszczają świat ludzki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 56, strony 5-18 thumb|left|190px|Renji odwiedza Rukię w więzieniu W barakach 6 Oddziału, Renji krzyczy na Rikichi za nieprawidłowe zajmowanie się Jigokuchō. Potem odwiedza Rukię w jej celi, rozkazując by coś zjadła i denerwując się, gdy ta śmieje się z jego nowej pozycji. Na pytanie Rukii, czy ta zostanie skazana na egzekucję, Renji odpowiada, że Byakuya zdaje raport Centrali 46 i zapewne poprosi o złagodzenie wyroku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 59, strony 2-9 Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Rukia się nie zgadza, twierdząc, że Byakuya nie poprosi o jej ułaskawienie. Byakuya pojawia się chwilę później, mówiąc, że Kuchiki została skazana na egzekucję, która odbędzie się 25 dni po zapadnięciu wyroku. Po tym, jak kapitan wychodzi, Rukia próbuje pocieszyć Renjiego, mówiąc, że wszystko z nią w porządku i to tylko sprawia, że jest bardziej zdeterminowana, by uciec i wyśmiać jego wytatuowane brwi. Abarai wychodzi, prawdziwie zasmucony, zaznaczając, że nie uda się jej uciec i naprawdę zostanie stracona podczas egzekucji.Bleach manga; Rozdział 65, strony 1-8 Soul Society Kiedy już byli w Soul Society, gdzie często ją odwiedzał i rozmawiał z nią. Gdy Ichigo Kurosakim przybywa by uratować Kuchiki, początkowo walczy z nim, jednak później przyłącza się do niego i pomaga mu uratować dziewczynę. Walczy z Aizenem by ten jej nie zabrał. Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Hueco Mundo Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Renji pojawia się za Yammym Kiedy Ichigo jest otoczony przez Exequias niedaleko piątej wieży Las Noches, wyleczeni Renji, Sado i Rukia pomagają mu wydostać się z pułapki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 317, strony 12-14 Po chwili on z Chad walczą z ogromną ilością Hollowów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 340, strony 1-5 W czasie eliminacji fali potworów pojawia się znowu Battikaroa, próbują go atakować, ale z powodu jego właściwości ciała, które jest zbudowane z piasku, nie mogą go zranić. Po kilku udanych atakach postanawiają połączyć siły, gdzie ostatecznie pokonują go przez jego pęknięcie od "stóp" do maski. Po chwili pojawia się kolejna fala Hollowów wyłania się z piasku atakując dwójkę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 267 Po chwili ich walka zostaje przerwana przez Yammy'iego Llargo, który zaatakował pokonanego przez Rukię Rudobona, a po chwili Sado rozpoznaje Arrancara. Renji słysząc jego imię mówi, że rozpoznaje je od raportu Hitsugayi i pyta się Sado o jego "zmiennym" rozmiarze Arrancara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 352, strony 3-6 Po śmierci Ulquiorry Cifera, Yammy jeszcze zwiększa się niszcząc pozostała część górnego ubrania ujawnia swój tatuaż. Renji pytając się Sado i Rukii o ich wcześniejsze starcia z Espadą stwierdza, że mają przed sobą najsłabszego z nich i że powinni go pokonać bez żadnych problemów. Jednak Yammy aktywuje swoje Resurrección ujawniając tak naprawdę, że jest 0. Espadą, jednocześnie oszałamiając trójkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strony 6-17 Renji zostaje dość szybko pokonany i leży na stercie gruzu będąc nieprzytomnym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378, strona 1 Później w czasie walki Kenpachiego i Byakuyi przeciwko Yammym, Renji wraz z Sado i Rukią jest leczony przez wicekapitana 4. Oddziału Isane Kotetsu będąc w barierze.Bleach anime; Odcinek 286 i 288 thumb|left|190px|Renji i reszta wita Ichigo po pokonaniu Aizena Po pokonaniu Aizena, Renji, Sado, Rukia, Orihime i Uryū przybywają do prawdziwego miasta Karakura, aby tam spotkać się z Ichigo, który odpoczywa po walce. Nagle Kurosaki pada na ziemię i wrzeszczy z bólu oraz traci przytomność, a Renji jak i cała grupa biegną do niego, aby sprawdzić jego stan.Bleach manga; Rozdział 422, strony 16-19 Miesiąc później, Renji wraca do Soul Society i zaczyna regularne treningi z Shūheiem Hisagi, aby mógł w stanie walczyć z Aizenem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 423, strona 10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 465, strona 17 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Renji walczy wraz ze swoim kapitanem. Obaj mają uwolnione Bankai. Walka okazuje się być tylko sparingiem dla 6 Oddziału. Podczas walki, Byakuya zostaje lekko zraniony przez własny miecz, co go dziwi. Zauważa to Abarai i pyta się co się stało, lecz Kuchiki odpowiada, że nic, i odchodzi. Gdy Yamamoto zwołuje zebranie na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku, Abarai pojawia się tam. Zauważa, że zawołano tam także Shinigami poniżej wicekapitana, co go dziwi. Gdy na wzgórzu wybuchł chaos, Maramusa powiedział wszystkim, że to on ich tu zebrał i nie posiadają już kontroli nad swoimi Zanpakutō. Gdy próbowali uwolnić miecze nie udawało im się to. Nagle padła propozycja by ich zaatakować, a wszyscy się na nią zgodzili. Próba ich ataku wyszła marnie, ponieważ nie udało się pokonać nikogo, a w Soul Society zapanował chaos. Walka stawała się coraz trudniejsza, a Byakuya został pochłonięty przez płatki Senbonzakury. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Renji wraz z pozostałymi Shinigami pojawia się Renji is present when Rukia is ordered to observe Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 476, strona 9 After Ichigo appears to regain his Shinigami powers, he is mocked by Kūgo Ginjō that it only looked that way as he had stolen all of his powers and Rukia would only manage to give him some of her power. However, Renji then reveals his presence and the presence of other Shinigami including Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya and Byakuya that are observing the scene. Renji states that they all gave some of their reiatsu to the sword that Urahara created in order to restore Ichigo's powers when he was stabbed with it.Bleach manga; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 190px|thumb|right|Renji pokonuje Jackie rękojeścią Zabimaru Later, he pairs up with Jackie Tristan as Xcution faces off against the Shinigami. As their battle begins, Jackie berates Renji for not attacking her. He states that he refuses to attack a woman first, whether she is stronger than him or not. He then asks about the exhaust pipes on her shoulders, and Jackie expresses her surprise at him knowing about them. The pipes then secrete a large amount of sludge, covering her body completely. She then stomps the ground, causing the rock formations nearby to topple, while telling Renji that he'd better drawn his sword. She attacks, managing to land a kick on Renji, though it appears to do nothing to him, shocking Jackie. She launches a second attack, kicking at Renji, only for Renji to easily block her, the aftershock destroying a huge stone column, attacking her with the hilt of Zabimaru, while telling her that he'd been training the past seventeen months to fight Aizen, and that her lot "just doesn't cut it".Bleach manga; Rozdział 465, strony 8-19 Renji carries Jackie as he searches for a way out of Yukio's dimension, stating that he had expected an exit to appear after defeating her. Jackie tells him it is likely because she is still alive. Surprised that she is conscious so soon, Renji praises her toughness. He declines her offer to kill her, before noticing that the sky is folding. Jackie states that Yukio had been watching them and is now erasing the dimension they are in. She urges him to kill her so that an exit can appear, but Renji again refuses, insisting that they will leave by force. Jackie comments that he is a good man before there is an explosion.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 1-7 thumb|left|190px|Renji próbuje ocucić Rukię After the explosion, Ikkaku, Kenpachi and Yachiru notice Renji coming out of some bushes as Ikkaku scolds Renji of his condition. Renji apologizes and explains that he got out of the dimension he was in but couldn't move for a while. Ikkaku asks Renji if he defeated his opponent and Renji assumes that she died. Shortly afterwards, Byakuya appears with an unconscious Rukia, while Renji runs towards him, worried about her. Byakuya then leaves her to him, ordering him to take care of her.Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strony 6 i 9 He stays with Rukia until she wakes up, asking if she is hurt. They then look on as Ichigo breaks apart Yukio's dimension by activating his Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strony 1-4 They later witness the climax of Ichigo and Kūgo's battle.Bleach manga; Rozdział 477, strona 5 Renji, wedle rozkazu Yamamoto sprowadza ciało Ginjō do Soul Society. Później, idąc przez Seireitei spotyka Ichigo i wita się z nim. Chwile później się orientuje i pyta się go co tu robi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 479, strona 7 i 12 Później idzie wraz z nim i Rukią do baraków 1. Oddziału na spotkanie. Jest również obecny, kiedy Kurosaki opuszcza Soul Society z ciałem Ginjō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Renji jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi Shinigami na pogrzebie wicekapitana 1. Oddziału, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe.Bleach manga; Rozdział 486, strony 5-6 Później wraz z pozostałymi wicekapitanami czeka na zakończenie zebrania kapitanów, gdzie Kira dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi znikających dusz z Rukongai oraz podejrzewa, że Mayuri coś ukrywa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 489, strony 1-5 thumb|right|Zaatakowany Renji przez jednego z członków Stern Ritter Kiedy Vandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Renji rusza do walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 494, strona 3 Chwilę później zatrzymuje Äs Nödtę, która masakrowała słabszych Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strona 9 Po krótkiej konfrontacji zauważa jakąś bliznę przy dłoni w czasie blokowania ataku. Nagle z góry zaatakował go drugi Stern Ritter wyrzucając go w powietrze i próbując go uderzyć, lecz został zatrzymany przez Byakuyę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 495, strony 14-16 Mówi mu, że ci ludzie zabili wicekapitana Sasakibe, a także nie ostrzegli przed atakiem, aby splamić to miejsce krwią. Gdy Äs Nödt rusza na nich, kapitan mówi, aby się nie ruszał, po czym kieruje w niego Senbonzakurę. Renji oznajmia, że to na nic, bo ich nie da się zranić. Kuchiki jednak uważa, że to nie możliwe i po chwili udowadnia to raniąc rękę Äs. Quincy wydaje się przerażony tym faktem. Jego kompan stwierdza, że nie może pozwalać tak łatwo niszczyć swój Blut i rusza na pomoc koledze. Po chwili wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Byakuyę, który stwierdza, że nie powinno się stąpać tak nierozważnie. Zwraca się do Renjiego z prośbą, że jeżeli Quincy spróbuje zapieczętować jego Bankai, niech on zniszczy pieczęć swoim. Abarai wydaje się tym zdziwiony, jednak Kuchiki tłumaczy mu, że to nie są przeciwnicy, z którymi można walczyć bez Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 496, strony 5-10 Jest zszokowany kiedy Bankai Byakuyi zostaje ukradzione i postanawia użyć swojego. Kuchiki powstrzymuje go i mówi, że nie może pozwolić aby ukradli również jego Bankai. Przerażony dramatyczną sytuacją Soul Society Renji pyta, jak mogą walczyć z nimi bez tak potężnej broni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 497, strony 2, 14-16 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Renji jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem w różnych technikach szermierki. Był trenowany przez 3 oficera 11. Oddziału, Ikkaku Madarame, kiedy został przeniesiony do jego dywizji. Renji jest w stanie walczyć z przeciwnikami na poziomie kapitana i jest jedynym porucznikiem, który osiągnął Bankai. *'Mistrzostwo bicza': To, co sprawia, że Renji jest bardzo efektywny, to jego unikalna metoda posługiwania się swoim Zanpakutō, którego używa jako połączenia bicza i miecza. Dzięki temu jest bardzo wszechstronny. Renji stwierdził, że jego Zanpakutō jest przedłużeniem dla ciała, zarówno dla nóg, jak i ramion do tego stopnia, że używa tego na różne sposoby. Może używać tej zdolności by zaatakować przeciwnika z tyłu lub z prawej i lewej strony. Posługuje się tą techniką, by udusić wroga poprzez otoczenie go z różnych kierunków i kurczenie w celu zmiażdżenia. Ekspert Shunpo: Wiedząc, że ataki Zabimaru w formie Shikai pozostawiają go bezbronnego wobec odparowywania ciosów, Renji stał się bardzo sprawny w Shunpo, by zrekompensować swoją słabość. Może nawet utrzymać poziom kapitański przez długi okres czasu. Praktykant Kidō: Jako student Akademii Shinō, Renji nie popisał się znajomością Kidō. Jest wykształcony na tyle, by używać zaklęcia na poziomie 31 (Shakkahō) i wystrzelić je bez większych problemów, ale zdarza się, że wybucha ono natychmiastowo. Renji posiada również rozległą wiedzę dotyczącą manipulowania Kidō do innych celów poza walką, jak np. użycie swojego Shakkahō, by rozświetlić ciemne korytarze w Las Noches, jednakże jest w stanie stworzyć jedynie małe światło bez wypowiadania całej inkantacji. Zwiększona siła: Kiedy Renji bierze zamach Zabimaru w swojej drugiej walce z Ichigo, jest w stanie wypuścić go w powietrze i uderzyć nim w odległy o kilka metrów budynek, co przynosi mu niewiele trudu. W walce z unikatowym Fracción Szayela, Renji ochrania Ishidę od bezpośredniego ciosu poprzez uderzenie drugiego Arrancara i rzucenie nim w stronę przeciwnika. Później, okręcając Zabimaru nad swoją głową, Renji jest w stanie wytworzyć wir powietrza, który zdmuchuje Fracción Szayela kilkanaście metrów dalej, pomimo ich masywnych rozmiarów. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Podczas swojej walki z Byakuyą, zostaje bezpośrednie uderzony przez ostrze Senbonzakury Kageyoshi i kiedy kontynuuje walczyć, jest przebity przez 5 dodatkowych ostrzy. Nawet po tak okropnym obrażeniu, próbuje swojego ostatniego ataku, dzięki któremu prawie udaje mu się dosięgnąć Byakuyę. Wysoka moc duchowa: Będąc porucznikiem w Gotei 13, Renji posiada wysoką energię duchową. w momencie użycia Bankai, jego moc wzrosła z poziomu 5 do 10. Rukia komentuje, że Reiatsu było tak wysokie, że do momentu porażki nie mogła go rozpoznać. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie jest kataną z czerwoną rękojeścią. Jego duch to pawian z ogonem węża. Najprawdopodobniej jeden z najsilniejszych Zanpakutō fizycznych. thumb|190px|right|Zabimaru *'Shikai': Przywołuje je mówiąc . W swoim Shikai, Zabimaru przemienia się w dłuższy, sześcioczęściowy, segmentowany miecz, gdzie każdy segment jest szerszy od poprzedniego. Z każdej z 6 części wyrasta niewielkie ostrze. Segmenty Zabimaru mogą rosnąć bez limitu. Są one połączone przez naprężającą się linkę, dzięki czemu Zabimaru jest bardziej użyteczny jako bicz niż miecz. Można go jednak wykorzystywać jako ostrze przy umiejętnościach szermierki Renjiego. Rękojeść Zabimaru pozostaje taka sama podczas uwolnienia Shikai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 54, strony 17-19 Podczas gdy Zabimaru może rozciągać się na niezliczoną ilość segmentów, Abarai może wykonać tylko 3 ataki przed powtórnym zwinięciem miecza do regeneracji. Przez to Abarai jest bezbronny podczas czasowej przerwy. Zazwyczaj wtedy Renji korzysta z Shunpo, by uniknąć ataków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 96, strony 15-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 97, strony 1-2 Shikai porucznika może doznać poważniejszych uszkodzeń, gdy walka będzie się przedłużać. Mimo że może przeciwstawić się niebezpiecznym atakom przeciwnika, ma swoje limity w ich znoszeniu. Z powodu tych wielu wad, Renji twierdzi, że spośród mieczy wszystkich poruczników, Zabimaru jest najtrudniejszy do opanowania. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: :* : Renji potrafi użyć swojej energii duchowej w celu pozbierania wszystkich opadłych segmentów Zabimaru i przeniesienia ich w powietrze, pozwalając sobie na jeden, wielokierunkowy atak.Bleach manga; Rozdział 174, strony 7-13 thumb|right|190px|Hihiō Zabimaru *'Bankai': : Przemienia Zabimaru w ogromną wersję formy z Shikai, przypominając szkielet węża. Zabimaru zyskuje więcej większych segmentów. Pojawia się również głowo-czaszka podobna do łba węża, która rozmiarem przypomina niewielki samochód. Renji także ulega niewielkim zmianom, uzyskując futrzany kaptur wokół swojej szyi. Kaptur wydaje się być wykonany z futra szympansa, którego niewielką czaszkę można dostrzec na lewym ramieniu Renjiego, podczas gdy reszta futra oblega jego prawą rękę. Zabimaru w formie Bankai nie służy dosłownie do "cięcia", Renji zazwyczaj używa go do złapania przeciwnika i uderzenia nim o ziemię. Głowa jest w stanie także przynieść wiele obrażeń poprzez pogryzienie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 141, strony 4-5 :Specjalne zdolności Bankai: :*'Rekonstrukcja Bankai': W przeciwieństwie do Shikai, segmenty Zabimaru są trzymane razem dzięki energii duchowej Renjiego, pozwalając mu na ich separację i powtórne połączenie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 141, strony 15-18 Segmenty same w sobie są bardzo twarde, przez co ciężko jest je zniszczyć. Nawet jeśli segment jest uszkodzony, odłączony lub nawet zniszczony, Renji potrafi łatwo go zrekonstruować.Bleach manga; Rozdział 142, strona 9 :* : Technika strzela zbitym promieniem energii duchowej z paszczy Zabimaru. Atak kosztuje Abaraia bardzo dużo Reiatsu, co najczęściej oznacza, że po wykonaniu techniki segmenty Zabimaru odłączają się od siebie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 210, strona 15''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 121 :*'Wzmocniony Higa Zekkō': Renji potrafi także stworzyć o wiele silniejszą wersję Higa Zekkō, gdzie wszystkie segmenty odłączają się, lśnią się i wyostrzają, używając energii duchowej. right|thumb|190px|Renji używa lin Reiatsu na Yammym :*'Liny z Reiatsu': Renji może oddzielić segmenty Bankai i użyć ich, by otoczyć swojego przeciwnika. Poprzez połączenie ich z powrotem przy pomocy własnej energii duchowej, Renji może związać swój cel. Abarai wykorzystuje tą technikę na Yammym Llargo, ale jest ona łatwo zniszczona.Bleach anime; Odcinek 273 Ciekawostki *Jego piosenka przewodnia, wybrana przez Tite Kubo, to "Stray Dog" (Zabłąkany pies) w wykonaniu HAZU i Ill-Bosstino. *Renji był aż w trzech dywizjach. *Z początku Renji zajmował wysokie pozycje w rankingach osobowości, będąc w pierwszej piątce dwa razy. *Jego Zanpakutō, Zabimaru, w rankingu Shikai zajął 7 miejsce, podczas gdy jego Bankai uplasowało się na 36 pozycji. *W rankingu najlepszych walk, jego walka z Ichigo zajęła trzecie miejsce, a konfrontacja z Byakuyą, szóste. *Renji jest nazywany "Czerwonym Ananasem" przez Jintę Hanakari, w odniesieniu do jego karmazynowych włosów, które zazwyczaj związuje w kucyka. Renji okazjonalnie nosi koszulkę z napisem "Red Pineaplle" *Renji miał swój własny artykuł w Wiadomościach Seireitei zatytułowany "Zróbmy Shikai", gdzie Renji daje wskazówki dotyczących walki. *Jego marzeniem jest przynajmniej raz zaprojektować jedną parę okularów.Bleach Official Character Book Souls Cytaty *(Do Ichigo Kurosakiego): "Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! To twoja wina, że Rukia straciła moc! Dlatego jej wyrok jest aż tak ciężki! Nie kumasz? To wszystko dzięki tobie Rukia zginie! Jakie ty masz prawo do powiedzenia, że chcesz ją uratować? Przestań żarty sobie stroić!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 96, strony 12-13 *(Do siebie): "Naprawdę jestem włóczęga aż do moich kości. Nienawidzę siebie. Wyję na księżyc, ale nie mam odwagi, aby skoczyć i złapać ją."Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strona 17 *(Do Ichigo): "Nigdy nie wygrałem z kapitanem Kuchiki. Kiedy Rukia odeszła, trenowałem codziennie, ale nie udało mi się. Jest zbyt silny. Walczyłem, aby zabrać Rukię z powrotem, ale to jest niemożliwy sen dla mnie. Kurosaki, może się teraz poniżam, ale muszę ci powiedzieć. Proszę, uratuj Rukię!!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 98, strony 18-19 *(Do Byakuyi Kuchiki): "Przez ten długi czas, zanim dołączyłem do Gotei 13, jedyną osobą, którą zawsze chciałem prześcignąć, to ty, kapitanie Kuchiki!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 140, strona 20 *(Do Ichigo): "Troska o życie wojownika na polu bitwy, jest obrazą dla wojownika."Bleach manga; Rozdział 248, strona 14 *"W tej chwili w naszych głowach jest decydująca bitwa! Miejcie wiarę, że nasze ostrza się nie roztrzaskają! Miejcie wiarę, że nasze dusze się nie zawahają! I jeśli nasze ścieżki się rozejdą, nasze serca będą żelazne! Przyrzeknijcie, że jeśli stracicie grunt pod nogami, wrócimy żywi do tego miejsca ponownie!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 248, strony 16-17 *(Do Szayel Aporro Granza): "To prawda, że różnica siły pomiędzy tobą a moim Shikai jest ogromna. I walka w zwarciu nie da mi przewagi. Jednak, nie ważne jak duża jest różnica w sile, to jak cię grzmotnę z takiej odległości, to chyba trochę ucierpisz! Zawsze byłem kiepski w Kidō, zawsze wybuchały bez jakiejkolwiek formy, nie robiąc nic oprócz zamieszania. Dobrze, myślę, że to odpowiednia chwila, aby sprawdzić, który z nas jest twardszy!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 275, strony 13-14 *(Do Jackie): "Śmieciem jest ten, kto podnosi rękę na kobietę. Jeśli mam zostać śmieciem, by przeżyć... Wolę umrzeć."Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strona 5 Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Renji Abarai Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Wicekapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:6. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:Praktykanci Kidō